


Silken Promises

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Benny needs Dean.





	Silken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Silken Promises  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 202  
>  **Summary:** Benny needs Dean.

Dean woke up to the ringing of his phone. He quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he reached over and grabbed his cell. “Hello?”

“I’m sorry to wake you.”

“It’s okay. I’m awake.” Dean sat straight up in bed. For Benny to be calling him he knew something had to be wrong. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just that I... It’s Christmas and I... We haven’t seen each other in a very long time and I...” Benny paused before he quickly added. “I need you, Dean.”

There was no way he was going to let Benny down not ever again. Dean closed his eyes for a minute and took a deep breath before he opened them and whispered, “I’m coming.” 

“Not yet. But you will be.” The words were a wicked, silken promise. 

Benny’s gravely voice sent shivers dancing up and down his spine. Just like that he was hard and aching. “Damn it, Benny. Stop.”

“Why?”

With a smile on his face, Dean shook his head. “You know why.”

Laughter echoed through the line. “Hurry, Dean.”

“I’m on my way.” Dean promised as he grabbed his keys. And without another word, shut off the phone and walked out the door.


End file.
